forbidden
by lillysatine
Summary: Cette histoire se passe avant la quête. Faramir se découvre des sentiments amoureux pour son frère.Slash BoromirFaramir


Auteur : Satine

Film/livre : le seigneur des anneaux .

Genre : slash incestueux puisque c'est une histoire d'amour entre deux frères.

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages cités dans cette fic ne m'appartient.

Résumé : Cette histoire se passe avant la quête. Faramir se découvre des sentiments amoureux pour son frère.

Notes :

-J'ai toujours aimé le personnage de Boromir et étant une fan de slash, je ne pouvais le mettre qu'avec un homme. Mais qui ? J'adore Aragorn mais pour moi, il est avec Legolas. C'est en voyant la scène dans les deux tours (version longue) où Boromir est à Minas Tirith avec son frère que j'ai craqué sur eux deux. Je ne suis normalement pas une fanatique des histoires incestueuses mais là j'avoue sincèrement que ce couple est devenu un de mes préférés. Si l'inceste vous choque, ne lisez pas mais étant intéressée par les sentiments des personnages, j'ai vraiment essayé d'écrire une véritable histoire d'amour entre deux hommes qui s'aiment même s'ils sont frères. Je n'y suis peut-être pas arrivé mais en fin de compte, j'aime la romance de mon histoire.

-Il y a certainement des erreurs dans cette fic car j'avoue que je ne connais pas parfaitement l'univers de Tolkien. Alors pardon d'avance !

_**FORBIDDEN**_

Faramir poussa un long soupir exaspéré en se tournant pour la dixième fois dans son lit puis finalement, renonça. Ce soir, le sommeil le fuyait et malgré toute sa volonté à vouloir dormir, le jeune homme n'avait jusqu'à présent pas été chanceux.

Il décida alors de se lever pour aller chercher de quoi lire.

Récemment, il avait commencé un livre sur les coutumes elfiques et était fasciné par cette race qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il espérait bien un jour pouvoir rencontrer des elfes mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pu en voir que dans ses rêves. Alors en attendant d'en voir en vrai, il allait devoir se contenter de son livre qu'il avait laissé la veille sur son bureau.

Faramir alluma alors une bougie et se dirigea vers ce dernier.

Il allait prendre le livre quand soudain un bruit sous la forme d'un grand boum le fit sursauter. De surprise, il fit un bond en arrière et se traita de poule mouillée en reconnaissant le bruit de l'orage. Il songea alors avec amertume qu'heureusement son père n'avait pas vu cet acte car si cela avait été le cas, il aurait encore eu droit à des critiques. Refusant de penser plus longtemps à Denethor car sinon, il allait se mettre à déprimer, Faramir prit son livre et se redirigea vers son lit. Il y était presque arrivé quand, pris d'une impulsion subite, il bifurqua vers la fenêtre.

Arrivé devant, le jeune homme ouvrit le rideau et de surprise, laissa tomber son livre.

Dehors, la tempête faisait rage.

La pluie était extrêmement violente et les nombreux éclairs qui fendaient le ciel rajoutaient à créer une ambiance lugubre et sinistre.

Faramir frissonna légèrement car même s'il était bien au chaud et au sec dans sa chambre à Minas Tirith, il détestait violemment les orages. Une peur enfantine qu'il n'avait jamais totalement réussie à maîtriser.

En règle générale, quand il faisait ce temps là, Faramir cherchait alors refuge dans la chambre de son frère mais là, il allait devoir faire sans la présence rassurante de Boromir. En effet, ce dernier était parti, il y a quelques semaines, patrouiller aux abords du Gondor avec ses hommes pour prévenir toute menace orque.

Faramir poussa un long soupir et posa son front sur la vitre glacée de la fenêtre.

-Boromir…Murmura t'il d'une petite voix.

Son livre à ses pieds complètement oublié, Faramir se mit alors à penser à son frère.

Depuis quelques temps, Boromir était toujours parti. Il n'était que très rarement à la citadelle et quand il rentrait, c'était pour repartir aussitôt. Faramir ne l'aurait pas mieux connu, il aurait pensé que son frère l'évitait. Mais il savait que cela ne pouvait pas être cela. Non, le capitaine de la tour blanche était tout simplement un homme consciencieux qui ne voulait prendre aucun risque pour protéger son pays. Néanmoins, même si cette raison était plus que valable, Boromir manquait énormément à Faramir et ne plus le voir aussi souvent qu'avant rendait le jeune homme triste et malheureux.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, son frère avait toujours été la principale figure de sa vie et ceci, dès sa naissance.

En effet, suite à son accouchement, leur mère, Finduilas, était décédée et de colère et de tristesse, leur père en avait alors rejeté toute la responsabilité sur son plus jeune fils. Sans aucun amour paternel, Boromir s'était alors chargé de transmettre toute l'affection qu'un enfant est en droit d'attendre de sa famille. Et c'est ainsi que les deux frères devinrent proches.

Au fil des années, cette proximité se raffermit et Boromir devint la personne la plus importante de la vie de Faramir.

C'était en premier lieu son confident car n'ayant pas de père intéressé pour en parler, c'était à son frère que Faramir parlait de ses joies et de ses peines.

C'est encore lui qui lui apprit patiemment l'art de la guerre, ne se moquant jamais de ses erreurs et au contraire, l'encourageant à persévérer. Et la première fois que Faramir réussit à se battre correctement à l'épée et à mettre sa flèche dans la cible, Boromir lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de mots pour exprimer combien il était fier de lui. Cela avait été le plus beau jour de la vie du jeune Faramir.

Ce fut aussi son tuteur car c'est lui qui lui apprit et lui expliqua tout ce que l'on doit savoir telle que l'écriture, la diplomatie ou encore l'histoire ou la géographie de son pays.

Et c'est enfin lui qui lui apprit à apprécier les autres cultures et qui développa son esprit rêveur.

Pour Faramir, Boromir était donc la personne qu'il aimait le plus et il s'était promis dès son plus jeune âge, qu'il ferait toujours tout pour son frère. Bien sûr, il mentirait s'il prétendait qu'il se fichait des sentiments de Denethor à son égard car c'était quand même son père mais à la longue, il s'était habitué aux remarques acerbes de ce dernier. Et même s'il en souffrait, Boromir avait toujours été là pour le consoler et le réconforter. C'est cet amour qui lui rendait la vie supportable car si Boromir n'était pas à ses côtés, Faramir ne savait pas vers qui il pourrait se tourner.

Un éclair le fit revenir à la réalité et un sourire triste vint jouer sur ses lèvres.

-Boromir, quand reviens-tu ? Tu me manques tellement, si tu savais…Si tu étais là, je serais dans ton lit, dans tes bras et tout serait pour le mieux. Mais tu es si loin de moi…

Faramir se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer et décida d'aller se recoucher. Il se sentait trop déprimé pour lire. Il ramassa le livre, le replaça sur le bureau et se dirigea vers son lit. Il éteignit la bougie et se recoucha dans son lit vide et froid. Il se mit alors en boule et pria pour que le sommeil vienne vite. En attendant, il força son esprit à ne pas penser à Boromir car cela le déprimerait trop. Et quand il s'endormit enfin, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, ce fut pour rêver du retour de son frère.

Le lendemain, c'est un rayon de soleil perçant à travers le rideau non fermé de la veille qui réveilla Faramir. Le jeune homme s'étira langoureusement sur son lit, appréciant la chaleur du rayon avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se lever direction la fenêtre. Il sourit en voyant le soleil éclatant qui avait chassé la tempête et se sentit soudain de très bonne humeur. La journée allait être belle, il le pressentait.

Faramir s'habilla rapidement et sortit de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner tout de suite et donc décida d'aller se promener sur les remparts pour prendre l'air. Son père n'exigeant que de le voir au déjeuner et n'ayant pas d'occupations prévues ce matin, il avait toute sa matinée de libre et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Il arriva rapidement sur les remparts et ferma les yeux, laissant le soleil s'attarder sur son visage et le vent jouer avec ses cheveux.

Il était si bien dans sa bulle qu'il mit un moment avant de reconnaître un son bien connu.

Le cor du Gondor !

Faramir ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et se précipita en avant pour voir si son ouie ne l'avait pas trompé. Il réprima un cri de joie en entendant le son du cor à nouveau et en voyant au loin une troupe de cavaliers se diriger vers la citadelle. Son cœur manqua un battement en voyant la silhouette qui menait la troupe et qui tenait l'étendard représentant l'arbre blanc. Cette silhouette fière, ces cheveux blonds foncés, cette barbe, oui c'était son frère !

Faramir faillit tomber de bonheur.

Boromir était enfin revenu.

Il quitta rapidement les remparts pour se diriger vers l'entrée de la citadelle.

Le temps qu'il y arrive car la citadelle était quand même assez grande, son frère et ses hommes étaient rentrés. Faramir se faufila alors à travers les soldats tout en cherchant la silhouette de son frère. Puis finalement, il l'aperçut en train de discuter avec un palefrenier et de lui tendre son cheval. Un grand sourire éclaira alors son visage.

-Boromir, murmura t'il.

Sa voix n'était pas forte. Peut-être qu'il l'entendit malgré tout ou alors, peut être qu'il sentit sa présence mais quoi qu'il en soit, Boromir se retourna et ses yeux verts croisèrent alors le regard de son frère. Un grand sourire vint alors jouer sur ses lèvres.

-Petit frère !

Et en deux enjambées, Boromir avait rejoint son frère et l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Faramir ferma les yeux en enlaçant son frère à son tour. Il se sentait si bien dans ces bras là. En ayant comme son que le battement régulier du cœur de Boromir et en ayant comme odeur qu'une odeur épicée mêlée de sueur, de grands espaces et de quelque chose qui était unique à son frère, Faramir se sentait au paradis.

Soudain, il sentit ce dernier le repousser gentiment et Faramir lui lança un regard étonné.

-Père arrive. Va dans ta chambre, je te rejoindrais tout à l'heure après lui avoir parlé et surtout après avoir pris un bon bain !

-D'accord, je t'attendrais. Tu m'as manqué tu sais.

-Moi aussi.

La voix de Boromir était affectueuse.

Faramir se détacha à regrets de son frère et le quitta rapidement pour rejoindre sa chambre, ne voulant pas avoir affaire à Denethor de si bon matin.

Une fois son frère parti, Boromir durcit ses trais et se prépara à affronter son père.

Faramir était à son bureau et essayait désespérément de se concentrer sur son livre mais à vrai dire, c'était peine perdue tellement il était impatient de revoir son frère.

Finalement, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

-Oui ? Demanda t'il, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

-Faramir, c'est moi !

Ce dernier sentit son cœur s'accélérer et c'est d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'émotion qu'il répondit.

-Entre Boromir.

Boromir entra alors dans la chambre de son frère et referma la porte derrière lui. Il commença à s'avancer vers Faramir et ce dernier put alors l'observer tout à son aise.

Boromir venait apparemment de prendre son bain car ses cheveux étaient encore humides mais surtout, car Faramir distinguait nettement mieux le visage de son frère qui auparavant, était relativement sale. De plus, il s'était changé et avait revêtu un kimono bleu orné de magnifiques fleurs blanches qu'il mettait toujours lorsqu'il venait de prendre un bain et qui lui arrivait aux genoux.

-Petit frère !

La voix de Boromir interrompit les pensées de Faramir et il rougit.

-Et bien, je vois que tu n'as pas changé ! Tu aimes toujours autant rêver !

Les deux frères se regardèrent complices avant de se diriger tacitement vers le lit où ils s'allongèrent tous les deux. Ils ne se touchaient pas mais étaient face à face. Cette position avait toujours été leur favorite quand ils devaient discuter de tout et de rien. Car ainsi, ils étaient proches sans que la morale et surtout leur père s'il venait à les surprendre, trouve à y redire.

-Tu as l'air fatigué Boromir, dit soudain Faramir en remarquant les cernes sous les yeux de son frère.

Boromir haussa les épaules.

-Ces derniers temps, je ne dors pas très bien. Ce n'est pas très grave.

-Il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe ? Tu sais, je suis là pour toi. Tu écoutes toujours tous mes problèmes alors je veux être là pour toi si toi aussi tu en as.

La voix de Faramir avait une coloration inquiète à l'idée que quelque chose puisse embêter son frère.

-Ne t'inquiète pas petit frère. Ce n'est rien d'important.

Etait-ce un effet de son imagination mais Faramir eut la distincte impression que son frère était mal à l'aise dans cette discussion.

Impression confirmée quand Boromir changea tout de suite de sujet en lui demandant comment cela s'était passé depuis qu'il était parti.

Faramir décida alors de laisser tomber le sujet mais pour l'instant seulement. Il tenait trop au bien être de son frère pour ne pas s'inquiéter et essayer de trouver et de résoudre ce qui n'allait pas.

-Oh, comme d'habitude. J'ai beaucoup lu, je me suis entraîné au tir à l'arc. Rien de très intéressant.

-Ne dis pas ça petit frère. Même si tu penses que ce que tu fais n'est pas important, cela l'est pour moi. Alors raconte-moi tes lectures et tes progrès en tirs.

Tout rosissant devant son frère, Faramir se mit alors à raconter avec passion ce qu'il avait lu sur les elfes et comment il les trouvait magnifiques et aimerait bien un jour les rencontrer pour de vrai.

-Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras ! Sourit doucement Boromir. Et le tir ?

Le visage de Faramir s'assombrit quelque peu.

-Je me suis beaucoup entraîné depuis que tu es parti et j'ai fait des progrès mais pour père, ce n'est jamais assez bien. Il est venu l'autre jour et a dit que j'avais vraiment encore beaucoup de progrès à faire et que ce n'est pas comme ça que je pourrais défendre le royaume.

La voix du jeune homme se brisa à la fin. Il ne le montrait pas mais aimait réellement son père et donnerait tout pour que ce dernier soit fier de lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Faramir. Père n'est qu'un vieux fou qui ne veut pas reconnaître ce qu'il y a devant ses yeux. Tu es doué et moi je suis fier des progrès que tu fais chaque jour.

La voix de Boromir était pleine de conviction.

Faramir alors se rapprocha doucement de son frère et l'enlaça tout en posant la tête sur son cœur.

-Oh Boromir, si tu savais comme je suis content de t'avoir dans ma vie. Tu sais toujours comment trouver les mots pour me consoler. Je t'aime tellement…

Faramir sentit son frère tressaillir dans ses bras avant que ce dernier ne réponde d'une voix un peu tremblante.

-Moi aussi je t'aime petit frère…

Etonné par ce léger tremblement, Faramir leva la tête mais Boromir avait fermé les yeux alors il n'insista pas.

-Dis-moi Boromir, comment s'est passé ton voyage ?

-Comme d'habitude en fait. Nous avons parcouru les frontières du Gondor et vu quelques orcs mais rien de bien méchant. Notre pays est donc sauf.

-Alors cela veut dire que tu ne pas plus partir à nouveau ?

La voix de Faramir était pleine de joie.

-Oui, je ne vais plus partir à nouveau.

La voix de Boromir semblait un peu triste et résignée et là encore, Faramir leva la tête pour demander des explications à son frère mais ce dernier s'était détaché de lui et s'était levé.

-Père n'a pas besoin de nous de toute la journée. Que dirais-tu de me montrer tes progrès en arc ?

Faramir était doublement content. Il n'allait pas être obligé de voir son père et il allait montrer ses progrès à son frère. Aussi, répondit-il oui avec enthousiasme.

Boromir sourit.

-Très bien, je vais me changer et je te retrouve en bas.

Et il quitta la pièce.

La journée passa trop vite pour Faramir qui retrouvait son frère après une si longue absence. Ils s'entraînèrent à l'épée, Faramir montra ses progrès à l'arc et Boromir le complimenta. Et quand Faramir se coucha ce soir là, il avait le cœur léger car même si Denethor l'avait encore critiqué lors du repas du soir, son frère était là et l'avait regardé doucement dans les yeux comme pour lui dire de ne pas l'écouter car lui Faramir valait mieux que ça et que lui Denethor n'était qu'un idiot.

Et quand Faramir s'endormit enfin, il avait le sourire aux lèvres et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il dormit en paix.

Ce soir là, le repas se terminait tranquillement et pour une fois, Faramir n'était pas spécialement soulagé. D'habitude, il attendait toujours la fin du repas avec impatience pour éviter les critiques habituelles de Denethor qui ne manquaient jamais d'arriver mais cette fois-ci, ce dernier avait eu l'air préoccupé. Et de ce fait, avait complètement ignoré ses deux fils. Ce dont Faramir n'allait pas se plaindre.

Les deux frères commençaient à se lever pour rejoindre leurs chambres quand leur père parla pour la première fois depuis le début du repas.

-Reste Boromir, j'ai à te parler.

Boromir cacha un soupir exaspéré devant cet ordre et se rassit en croisant les bras. Sentant que sa présence n'était pas requise, Faramir quitta la salle, sachant pertinemment que son frère viendrait le voir après pour lui raconter sa discussion avec leur père.

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, Boromir frappait à sa porte et entrait. Il avait l'air frustré et tout de suite, Faramir s'inquiéta.

-Boromir, que se passe t-il ? Il ne te renvoie pas tout de suite patrouiller n'est-ce pas ? Tu viens à peine de rentrer.

Sa voix était indignée mais on y sentait une légère pointe de tristesse à l'idée de voir son frère repartir à nouveau.

Boromir eut un léger sourire et vint rejoindre Faramir sur son lit où ce dernier était en train de lire en l'attendant. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et soupira.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. En fait, il m'a annoncé que dès demain, lady Eowyn du Rohan viendrait passer quelques jours à Minas Tirith et que j'étais prié de m'occuper d'elle.

Faramir soupira de soulagement.

-Ouf, ce n'est que ça. Je préfère entendre ça que de te voir partir. Mais pourquoi vient-elle ? Est-ce une visite de courtoisie ou autre chose ?

-Père m'a dit que c'était une simple visite amicale et j'aurais tendance à le croire. En effet, si cela avait autre chose, je pense que nous aurions plutôt eu droit à la visite du roi Theoden.

-Tu as raison. Alors, que veut-il que tu fasses ?

-Il veut que je lui montre le Gondor et ses alentours, que je la distraie. En fait, père m'a demandé de faire en sorte qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas et qu'elle trouve notre pays agréable.

-Ce ne sera pas difficile, le Gondor est si beau ! Et puis avec toi à ses côtés, elle ne risque rien. Je sais que le Rohan est très réputé pour ses chevaux alors elle doit-être une cavalière émérite. Et vous pourrez ainsi vous balader à cheval. Oh mais j'y pense, je pourrais venir avec vous, ce serait vraiment merveilleux.

Le visage de Boromir se voila.

-Je suis désolé petit frère mais père ne veut pas que tu nous accompagnes. Il veut que tu restes à la citadelle.

Faramir se mordit la lèvre et émit un rire forcé.

-Ce n'est pas grave après tout. J'en profiterais pour m'entraîner ou lire. J'ai plein de choses à faire de toute façon.

Il détourna son visage pour ne pas montrer à son frère combien il avait été encore une fois blessé par Denethor. Et sursauta quand il sentit son frère le prendre dans ses bras.

-Père ne tient peut-être pas à toi mais il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate. Et n'oublie jamais que même si lui ne t'aime pas, pour moi tu es la personne la plus importante. Et je tiens énormément à toi.

Faramir se détendit dans les bras de son frère et tourna sa tête pour la poser contre le cœur de son frère.

-Merci Boromir d'être là pour moi.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Et longtemps après que Boromir fut retourné dans sa chambre, Faramir put sentir la tendre étreinte de son frère le réconfortant.

Comme l'avait ordonné son père, Faramir était dans sa chambre. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de guetter à la fenêtre pour voir à quoi ressemblait la princesse du Rohan. D'après certaines rumeurs, elle était en plus d'être très belle, une excellente cavalière et une guerrière émérite. Le jeune homme était donc curieux de voir si cette description était proche de la réalité ou non.

Il aperçut soudain au loin des cavaliers et sut que c'étaient bien leurs invités quand il entendit le cor du Gondor retentir. Il aperçut alors son père sortir dans la cour, suivi de près par Boromir. Son frère, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis la veille parce que trop accaparé par leur père, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie spécialement envie d'être là et Faramir eut un sourire amusé.

_En tous cas_, pensa le jeune homme, _il est vraiment très beau comme ça_.

Boromir ne portait qu'un simple pantalon noir avec une tunique rouge sur laquelle était imprimé l'arbre blanc du Gondor mais pour son frère, il dépassait de loin leur père qui pourtant, avait revêtu sa longue tunique bleue d'apparat.

Ses pensées sur son frère furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'Eowyn et Faramir eut alors pour la première fois une vision de la nièce du roi du Rohan.

La jeune femme n'était pas très grande et était plutôt mince. Elle ne portait qu'une simple robe de couleur vert pâle mais cela ne portait en rien atteinte à sa prestance. De longs cheveux blonds ondulés encadraient un visage fin et quand elle sourit à Denethor qui venait la saluer, Faramir eut l'impression de voir un ange. Il sentit tout de suite qu'il allait bien l'aimer.

_Enfin, si je peux lui parler vu que père veut lui faire passer tout son temps avec Boromir_, songea t'il avec amertume.

Faramir continua à observer la scène qui se passait devant lui et vit Denethor présenter son frère à la jeune femme. Son frère s'inclina et baisa galamment la main de la jeune femme et celle-ci sourit en retour. Ensuite, les trois rentrèrent dans la citadelle et Faramir fut laissé seul à ses pensées.

_Elle est vraiment très belle. Quel dommage que mon cœur soit déjà pris…Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Je ne vais vraiment pas bien, il n'y a personne dans ma vie. D'ailleurs, il n'y a jamais eu personne vu que personne ne veut me fréquenter à cause de mon très cher père. Alors pourquoi je dis ça ? Je dois être plus fatigué que je ne le croyais…_

Faramir se secoua la tête pour faire disparaître ces étranges pensées qui le dérangeaient et se résolut à passer toute sa journée seul dans sa chambre. Mais il avait de quoi s'occuper. Il allait continuer son livre sur les elfes. Sa lecture ne fut troublée que par les repas qu'une servante lui apporta dans sa chambre et il ne put s'empêcher de maudire son père qui le privait de la compagnie de son frère et de leur charmante invitée. Le soir, il attendit avec impatience la venue de Boromir et quand ce dernier ne vient pas, il se coucha le cœur lourd. Il ne vit jamais la porte s'ouvrir et son frère entrer, le regarder quelques minutes avec une étrange expression sur le visage puis repartir tout aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu.

Le lendemain matin, quand Faramir se réveilla, il avait le cœur lourd et était d'humeur morose à l'idée de voir la journée qui commençait être une exacte répétition de la veille. Il était en train de s'habiller lentement quand ayant frappé à la porte, une servante entra et après l'avoir salué, lui informa que son père l'attendait pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Tout d'abord étonné par cette demande vu que ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de petit-déjeuner ensemble, le cœur de Faramir sauta de joie à l'idée de voir son frère et Eowyn. Puis, il se rendit compte que jamais Denethor n'aurait permis cela et décida alors d'en avoir la confirmation.

-Excusez-moi Mary, savez-vous où est mon frère et notre invitée ?

-Lord Boromir et la princesse Eowyn sont partis ce matin très tôt à cheval et ne devraient rentrer que tard dans la soirée, répondit la jeune servante toute rougissante devant Faramir qu'elle trouvait très séduisant.

Faramir ne remarqua pas son trouble et la remercia d'un signe de tête. Mary quitta alors la pièce et il resta seul avec ses pensées.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Que je pourrais être avec eux ? Je suis stupide, père ne veut pas que je les vois. Il veut qu'ils ne soient que tous les deux. Je me demande pourquoi. En attendant, j'ai si mal dans mon cœur, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est si lourd…_

Le jeune homme se posa la main sur le cœur comme si ce simple geste allait atténuer sa peine puis il se décida à sortir de sa chambre pour aller rejoindre son père qui devait certainement l'attendre. Inutile de contrarier davantage Denethor qui semblait toujours avoir quelque chose à lui reprocher.

Faramir arriva dans la grande salle et trouva son père déjà installé. Il se dépêcha d'aller prendre sa place et pria pour que tout se passe bien. Il détestait être seul avec lui.

-Et bien c'est pas trop tôt, grommela Denethor en signe de salutations.

Pour toute réponse, Faramir baissa la tête et commença à picorer dans l'assiette qu'une servante venait de lui apporter.

-Je profite du fait que ton frère et dame Eowyn soient sortis pour t'informer de certains points. Tant que nous aurons une invitée, je ne veux plus te voir passer du temps avec ton frère. Boromir doit se consacrer uniquement à elle et il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec toi. C'est pour ça que tu es consigné dans tes quartiers tant qu'elle sera là. Les autres jours, comme aujourd'hui, tu es libre de tes mouvements. Mais dès leur retour, tu files dans ta chambre. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Faramir baissa la tête devant le ton menaçant de son père puis acquiesça légèrement. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre.

Une expression satisfaite s'installa sur le visage de Denethor.

-Parfait. Tu peux disposer. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Si tu as encore faim, une servante t'apportera le reste de ton repas dans ta chambre.

-Non, ça ira, murmura Faramir avant de quitter la pièce.

Comme un automate, il se dirigea vers sa chambre où il entra et demanda à ce qu'on ne le dérange pas. Puis, il se glissa sous ses couvertures et laissa échapper ses larmes en repensant à ce qu'il allait être obligé de faire.

_Je vais devoir éviter la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Comment vais-je y arriver…Boromir, je ne t'ai pas vu hier et ça m'a fait si mal alors comment vais-je pouvoir tenir plusieurs jours…Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai si mal. Boromir est souvent parti en patrouille pour plusieurs semaines et jamais je n'ai eu mal comme ça. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression que mon cœur hurle de douleur…Oh Boromir…_

Fatigué par ses larmes et par ce mal qu'il ne comprenait pas, Faramir se rendormit.

Les jours qui suivirent, Faramir les passa dans un état second. Il aurait tout donné pour voir ne serait-ce que quelques minutes son frère mais à chaque fois qu'il osait sortir de sa chambre pour aller dans celle de son frère, il entendait toujours Denethor au loin. Et à cause de ça, il avait toujours renoncé.

Ce jour là pourtant, Faramir sortit sans bruit de sa chambre. Il savait que s'il se faisait prendre, son père le punirait sévèrement vu que Boromir et Eowyn étaient à la citadelle mais là, il n'en pouvait plus. Il devait absolument voir son frère. Il ne demandait même pas à lui parler, juste l'apercevoir au moins de loin.

Il s'approchait sans bruit de la chambre de Boromir, tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil autour de lui et se préparait à frapper doucement quand la voix furieuse de son frère le fit sursauter.

-Il n'en est pas question.

Se demandant ce qui se passait et à qui Boromir pouvait bien parler, Faramir mit son oreille contre la porte et écouta.

-Tu feras ce que je te dis.

Faramir reconnut sans peine la voix de leur père et se préparait à retourner dans sa chambre quand poussé par la curiosité, il décida de rester et d'écouter.

-Ecoutez père, j'aime beaucoup lady Eowyn, c'est une jeune fille charmante mais je suis tout à fait contre cette idée.

-Justement, si tu l'aimes bien, il n'y a aucun problème.

-Si, il y en a un. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

Faramir entendit le rire sonore de son père.

-Et c'est tout ? Tu refuses ce mariage parce que tu ne l'aime pas d'amour ? Mais sache mon fils qu'on ne se marie pas par amour. Et au fil du temps, tu apprendras à l'aimer.

-Non, c'est hors de question.

-Ecoute Boromir, je ne te demande pas ton avis. A ma mort, c'est toi qui règneras sur le Gondor et tu auras alors besoin d'une femme et d'un héritier. La princesse Eowyn est parfaite. Elle est belle, intelligente et elle te donnera de beaux enfants. Qui plus est, ce mariage nous forgera une alliance avec le Rohan en cas d'attaque. Il n'y a que des avantages à cette union que tu accepteras de gré ou de force.

Faramir entendit le pas de son père qui se rapprochait de la porte et il s'enfuit en courant vers sa chambre.

Il y entra et en fermant la porte, il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient. Et sans en comprendre la raison, il s'affaissa contre la porte.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a ouvert la poitrine et retiré le cœur à mains nues tellement j'ai mal ?Je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'idée de ce mariage me fait cet effet là. Je devrais être content pour Boromir car après tout, il mérite d'être heureux et si lady Eowyn peut lui apporter ce bonheur, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me gênerait. Mais ça me fait si mal de l'imaginer loin de moi et le fait qu'il puisse être heureux sans moi m'est insupportable. _

Il imagina alors Boromir marié à la princesse du Rohan et plein de petits Boromir courant à côté d'eux et cette idée lui fit mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

_Tiens, il doit faire plus chaud que je ne le pensais, j'ai une goutte de transpiration qui coule sur mon visage. Oui, vraiment très chaud car en voilà une autre et encore une autre…_

Il s'essuya les yeux brutalement et furieux contre lui-même pour ne pas être heureux devant le bonheur de son frère et ce à cause d'une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, il décida d'aller prendre l'air dans les jardins. Peut-être que l'air frais lui ferait du bien et qu'il pourrait alors comprendre les raisons de sa peine.

Faramir ouvrit discrètement la porte et regardant à droite et à gauche pour voir s'il n'y avait personne et surtout pas Denethor qui n'apprécierait pas trop de le voir hors de sa chambre, il s'enfuit en courant.

Il eut de la chance et arriva sans encombres dans les jardins. Il choisit de s'asseoir sous un arbre et sourit en repensant à toutes les fois où lui et son frère s'étaient assis au même endroit pour se reposer après un dur entraînement ou tout simplement pour discuter.

-Boromir…

Faramir ramena ses jambes contre lui et posa la tête contre les genoux.

_Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive…Pourquoi mon cœur est si lourd et pourquoi mon âme a tant de peine… _

Il était à ce point perdu dans ses réflexions qu'il n'entendit pas quelqu'un s'approcher et sursauta quand une voix le salua.

-Bonjour !

Faramir leva la tête et croisa le regard souriant d'Eowyn.

_Père va me tuer…_

-Vous devez être lord Faramir je pense ? Enchantée de vous rencontrer, je suis lady Eowyn, la nièce du roi Theoden du Rohan. Cela me fait plaisir de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer en chair et en os. Vous allez mieux ? Votre père m'a appris que si vous ne pouviez pas vous joindre à nous c'est parce que vous étiez malade.

_Ainsi c'est l'excuse qu'il a trouvée. Tu parles que j'étais malade. C'est surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je gâche ses précieux projets de mariage_, pensa amèrement Faramir.

-Oui, je suis bien lord Faramir et oui, je vais mieux, commença à lui répondre le jeune homme en souriant. Quand soudain, il vit Eowyn dans les bras de Boromir en train de s'embrasser, vision qui disparut pour faire place à une autre où il les vit tous les deux main dans la main en train de se sourire amoureusement et son frère s'arrêter pour poser gentiment la tête sur le ventre arrondi de la jeune femme.

Faramir eut alors l'impression qu'on lui assénait un coup dans l'estomac tellement cette vision lui fit mal et il poussa un cri étranglé.

Aussitôt, Eowyn accourut à ses côtés.

-Vous allez bien, Que se passe t-il ? Vous faîtes une rechute ? Vous voulez que je vous ramène à la citadelle ?

Tout en disant ces mots, la jeune femme avait posa la main sur le front de Faramir comme pour savoir s'il avait de la température et pour ce dernier, ce contact lui fut soudainement insupportable.

-Ne me touchez pas, cria t'il en se dégageant et en se levant. Il fit quelques pas pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et celle qui lui volait la personne la plus importante de sa vie.

Eowyn eut un air perplexe.

-Mais que vous arrive t'il ? Je veux seulement vous aider.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Allez-vous-en. Quittez Minas Tirith et mon frère.

-Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas…

_-_Ne faîtes pas l'innocente. Je suis parfaitement au courant de vos projets de mariage et je ne vous laisserais pas me le prendre. Jamais je ne renoncerais à lui, vous entendez ? Alors partez !

Vers la fin, la voix de Faramir était remplie de colère et de haine.

Eowyn le regarda quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire et Faramir la regarda complètement étonné.

-Ma parole mais vous êtes jaloux !

Faramir ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air amusé.

-Oui, vous êtes jaloux car vous croyez que je vais vous prendre votre frère.

Finalement, Faramir retrouva l'usage de la parole.

-Evidemment que je suis jaloux. Vous allez me prendre mon frère et je ne le verrais plus.

Eowyn s'assit alors à l'endroit que Faramir venait de quitter et le regarda en souriant.

-Venez vous asseoir près de moi, nous allons discuter.

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air suspicieux. Il ne voulait pas s'asseoir à côté d'elle, il la détestait après tout. Mais quelque chose dans le regard de la jeune femme le fit changer d'avis et il s'assit à côté d'elle.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent silencieux un moment avant qu'Eowyn ne reprenne la parole.

-Vous savez, je n'ai pas l'intention d'épouser lord Boromir.

-Quoi ?

Dire que Faramir était étonné était un doux euphémisme.

-Oui, mon oncle ne me forcerait jamais à épouser un homme que je n'aime pas et je regrette de l'admettre mais malgré toutes ses qualités, je ne suis pas amoureuse de votre frère.

-Mais et mon père ? Il semblait croire que ce mariage était acquis d'avance…

-Lors d'un récent voyage au Rohan, votre père m'a invité à venir passer quelques jours en Gondor lorsque je le désirerais. Ces derniers temps, je me sentais fatiguée et j'ai alors décidé d'accepter son invitation. Je lui ai donc envoyé un émissaire pour le prévenir et il a tout de suite accepté. Je savais bien en venant ici qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête car il avait beaucoup insisté pour que je vienne et surtout, il m'avait beaucoup parlé de votre frère. J'en ai eu la confirmation quand il a insisté pour que je passe tout mon temps avec lui. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, lord Boromir est un homme charmant mais je ne veux pas l'épouser. Et d'ailleurs, votre frère ne semble pas plus enchanté que moi par ce projet si je me réfère à sa mauvaise humeur quand il était avec moi. Oh, toujours galant et courtois mais on sentait vraiment qu'on le forçait.

Elle s'arrêta un instant.

-Je vais repartir demain. Je suis suffisamment reposée et je ne veux pas continuer cette mascarade plus longtemps. Votre père sera furieux mais tant pis. Je ne l'aime pas. Et puis ça lui apprendra ! Termina Eowyn en souriant à Faramir.

Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun risque à ce qu'on lui prenne son frère, Faramir était complètement détendu et sourit à son tour à la jeune femme, la trouvant désormais vraiment très charmante.

Soudain, Eowyn se leva.

-Je vais rentrer et prévenir votre père de mon départ demain. Et je vais vous laisser aller rejoindre l'homme que vous aimez, je ne veux plus l'accaparer !

-Oui, je l'aime, c'est mon frère après tout.

-Etes-vous sûr que vous ne l'aimez que comme un frère ?

Le regard de la jeune femme était perçant et Faramir rougit.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Bien sûr que je n'aime Boromir que comme un frère voyons ! Aimer les hommes c'est mal et encore plus si c'est quelqu'un de votre famille.

La princesse du Rohan haussa les épaules.

-Pour moi, qu'importe si ce sont deux hommes qui s'aiment. L'important ce sont les sentiments. Je sais qu'en plus si ce sont deux personnes du même sang c'est encore plus choquant mais je pense réellement que si ces deux personnes sont consentantes et qu'elles s'aiment d'un amour vraiment pur et sincère, alors ce n'est pas malsain. Enfin, pour moi. Mais ce n'est que mon opinion.

Faramir se leva et la rejoint.

-Vous dîtes n'importe quoi. Je n'aime pas Boromir comme ça.

-On ne dirait pas pourtant après la scène que vous m'avez faîte tout à l'heure. On aurait dit un amant jaloux à qui l'on venait de prendre la maîtresse.

Faramir rougit violemment et Eowyn eut pitié de lui et décida de l'aider à mieux voir dans ses sentiments.

-Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez exactement pour votre frère ?

La réponse du jeune homme fut immédiate.

-Il est tout pour moi et c'est la personne la plus importante de ma vie. C'est mon confident et mon ami. C'est la personne vers qui je peux me tourner quand je suis triste, sans risque qu'elle ne me juge et je sais qu'il trouvera toujours un moyen pour me remonter le moral. C'est quelqu'un qui est toujours là pour moi, que ce soit pour m'écouter ou pour m'aider à résoudre un problème. C'est également la personne la plus courageuse et la plus brave que je connaisse et je sais qu'il n'hésiterait pas à risquer sa vie pour son pays et les gens qu'il aime. C'est vraiment l'être le plus merveilleux qui puisse exister.

_Et bien, si ce n'est pas de l'amour ça…_

-Et comment le trouvez-vous physiquement ?

Faramir sourit tendrement.

-C'est l'homme le plus beau que je connaisse. Il est grand, musclé, il a une très grande allure. Ses yeux verts sont magnifiques, rendant l'éclat des émeraudes pâle en comparaison. Et quant à son sourire…

Eowyn décida d'être directe.

-Vous n'avez jamais songé à lui sexuellement ?

-Non, jamais !

La réponse de Faramir fut instantanée.

-Vous n'avez jamais songé à ses larges mains caressant votre corps ? A sa bouche sensuelle embrassant tendrement chaque parcelle de votre peau ? A son corps viril et musclé étendu sur vous et vous faisant découvrit un plaisir insoupçonné jusqu'ici ?

A chaque mot de la jeune femme, Faramir avait eu l'image correspondante dans la tête et bientôt, son pantalon devient trop étroit et il remua inconfortablement.

-Non, je n'y avais jamais songé, répondit-il alors faiblement en décidant d'ignorer la chaleur qui avait envahi son bas-ventre..

-Et est-ce que ça vous plairait, continua implacablement la jeune femme.

Faramir aurait voulu dire non mais il savait qu'il aurait menti. Imaginer son frère dans ses bras lui faisant l'amour l'avait excité au plus haut point.

Il baissa la tête, honteux de ses pensées impures.

-C'est mal de désirer un homme qui plus est votre frère.

Eowyn vient alors lui prendre la main.

-Non c'est faux. Ce n'est jamais mal d'aimer. L'amour est quelque chose de merveilleux quand il est pur et sincère. Et je peux voir que vous êtes sincèrement amoureux de votre frère, même s'il existe des liens du sang entre vous.

-Oui c'est vrai, je l'aime. Je suis amoureux de lui, avoua alors Faramir, reconnaissant pour la première fois ses sentiments pour ce qu'ils étaient. Je crois que je l'aime depuis toujours mais je n'avais jamais reconnu ces sentiments comme tels. Pourtant, le risque que j'ai eu de le perdre quand j'ai cru qu'il allait se marier avec vous aurait du m'éclairer.

-Bravo, je suis très fière de vous. C'est très courageux ce que vous venez d'admettre.

Ce dernier la regarda tristement.

-C'est peut-être courageux comme vous dîtes mais ça fait mal. Jamais je ne pourrais le lui dire car s'il le savait, il me rejetterait. Et je ne pourrais pas supporter ce regard de dégoût dans ses yeux car je sais que c'est comme ça qu'il me regardera s'il apprend mes sentiments. Alors je vais devoir l'éviter, pour ne pas me trahir devant lui et pour que ces sentiments sans espoir disparaissent. Et je sais que ça va faire mal. Je vous déteste lady Eowyn pour m'avoir fait découvrir quelque chose que j'aurais préféré ignorer. Oui, je vous déteste..

Et sur ces mots, il s'enfuit.

Eowyn le regarda partir tristement.

-Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous causer de la peine mais c'est pour votre bien. Vous ne pouviez ignorer toute votre vie ces sentiments car ils vous auraient toujours empêché d'être heureux. Maintenant que vous les savez, vous allez pouvoir soit les combattre, soit les accepter. Et j'espère alors de tout mon cœur que quelle que soit la solution choisie, vous arriverez à dépasser cette souffrance d'un amour non réciproque et que vous trouverez le bonheur car une personne aussi gentille que vous le mérite.

Et sur ces mots, la jeune femme rentra elle aussi à la citadelle.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, Faramir s'écroula en pleurant sur son lit.

_Oh Boromir, j'avais toujours su que je t'aimais mais je ne pensais pas que mes sentiments pour toi étaient différents de ceux que l'on éprouve habituellement pour son frère. Pourtant, je ne peux plus me mentir à moi-même. Quand lady Eowyn m'a parlé de toi en train de me toucher intimement, oui j'ai été excité mais il y avait tellement plus que ça. Rien que de t'imaginer me touchant, je me sens heureux car je sais qu'avec toi, ça serait magique. Tu mets tellement de sentiments dans tout ce que tu fais et je suis sûr que c'est pareil quand tu fais l'amour. Rien que de t'imaginer toucher une autre personne que moi, j'ai envie de hurler. Tu es à moi et je veux que tu ne touches que moi. Mais je sais que ce n'est qu'un simple rêve. Un beau rêve mais un rêve qui comme tous les rêves ne se réalisera jamais. Je t'aime mon frère et je sais que toi aussi mais nos deux amours sont trop différents. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire…Comme je l'ai dit à lady Eowyn, je vais essayer de t'éviter pour ne pas me trahir devant toi et pour faire en sorte que ces sentiments s'en aillent avec le temps. Et j'espère qu'un jour, ils le feront. Il faut que je sois fort car ne plus te voir va être ma pire douleur mais je dois y arriver. Pour toi, car je ne veux pas te souiller avec ces sentiments impurs et pour moi, car je ne veux pas te perdre si jamais tu apprenais ce que je ressens. Oh mon frère, pardonne-moi car tu ne vas pas comprendre mais c'est pour ton bien. Et heureusement que le temps passe car un jour, je sais que je guérirais. Je le dois. Je t'aime Boromir. Pour toujours tu as mon cœur, tu peux en être certain. Et jamais je n'aimerais quelqu'un comme je peux t'aimer. Ah si seulement…_

Epuisé par cette découverte et sa nouvelle résolution et par son cœur tellement lourd, Faramir s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain, Eowyn quittait très tôt Minas Tirith et Faramir fut réveillé par les cris de colère de son père qui hurlait à travers toute la citadelle contre Boromir et ses projets manqués de mariage.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire triste en pensant à la journée qui l'attendait.

Avec le départ de la princesse du Rohan, les deux frères étaient à nouveau libres de se voir et de se parler et nul doute que Boromir allait bientôt venir le voir. Et cela, il n'en était pas question. Pas dans l'état où il se trouvait. En effet, il était encore sous le choc de sa récente découverte de ses sentiments pour son frère et savait que s'il le voyait maintenant, il serait incapable de se maîtriser et finirait par tout gâcher en lui avouant son honteux secret. Et Faramir savait qu'il ne supporterait pas la réaction de rejet de son frère. Il n'imaginait même pas une seule seconde que sa réaction puisse être autre que d'éprouver du dégoût. On ne tombe pas amoureux d'un homme et qui plus est, de son frère. Alors en attendant, il allait faire tout ce qui était en sorte pour éviter Boromir. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à se contrôler et à faire taire ses sentiments. Et là, alors peut-être aura t'il le courage de croiser à nouveau les magnifiques yeux verts de son frère sans avoir mal et sans crainte que son secret ne franchisse ses lèvres.

Fort de cette douloureuse résolution, Faramir s'habilla rapidement et sortit de sa chambre. Il ne savait pas où il allait se cacher mais il trouverait. Et quand il serait obligé de voir son frère aux repas, il ne lèverait pas la tête et mangerait rapidement pour pouvoir ensuite s'échapper.

_Enfin, comme d'habitude_, songea t'il avec ironie. _Seulement cette fois, ce ne sera par pour échapper à père mais à Boromir. Si on m'avait dit ça un jour… _

Et c'est ainsi que la semaine se passa. Faramir passa son temps à éviter son frère et quand il n'y arrivait pas , il prétextait toujours quelque chose de très important à faire.

Ce soir là, il se trouvait dans un coin reculé des remparts où il avait trouvé refuge juste après la fin du repas. Il avait bien vu que son frère était frustré de ne pas pouvoir l'approcher et son cœur s'était alors serré mais il avait fui quand même.

_Pardonne-moi mon frère. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas mais c'est pour ton bien. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps cela va durer car mes sentiments pour toi sont toujours présents. Le pire, c'est que je crois que depuis que je ne te vois plus, ils sont même plus forts. Je suis maudit…Je croyais que si je t'évitais, je ne t'affligerais pas ma honte mais il semble que je me sois trompé. Je t'aime encore plus qu'avant. Et je crois que je ne serais jamais capable de te voir sans que tu ne comprennes. Oh Boromir…_

Faramir leva la tête vers le ciel et regarda ce dernier se couvrir de nuages. Il semblait bien qu'il allait pleuvoir.

_Le temps est même en harmonie avec mon humeur_, pensa t'il complètement déprimé.

Il soupira et se préparait à se lever quand une voix le fit sursauter.

-Ah te voilà Faramir.

Ce dernier pâlit en reconnaissant la voix de son frère et leva la tête. Il croisa alors le regard furieux de Boromir et frémit devant l'intensité de sa colère.

-Bo…Boromir ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te voir ici mais je suis au regret de te dire que je ne vais pas pouvoir rester pour parler avec toi. Je viens en effet de me rappeler que j'ai oublié de faire quelque chose pour père. On se voit plus tard !

Faramir aurait voulu partir sans avoir à croiser son frère mais malheureusement, la seule porte ouverte se trouvait juste derrière lui. Et il dut donc se forcer à passer devant lui sans courir, tout en essayant de calmer son cœur affolé devant la trop grande proximité de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Boromir n'avait jusqu'à présent pas prononcé un seul mot mais quand son frère passa devant lui, il lui attrapa le bras et gronda :

-Oh non, tu ne vas pas encore me fuir. Cela fait une semaine que tu m'évites et je ne le supporte plus. Je veux savoir pourquoi Faramir.

Sa voix s'adoucit.

-Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ? Dis-le moi alors pour que je puisse corriger mon erreur…

Faramir aurait voulu ne pas répondre mais la voix si triste de son frère le fit changer d'avis.

-Tu n'as rien fait Boromir, répondit-il en regardant fixement le sol. C'est juste que je suis préoccupé et que je dois réfléchir à certaines choses.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire ce qui t'ennuie ? Avant, tu serais venu me voir sans aucune hésitation. Alors pourquoi me rejettes-tu ? Cela me fait si mal…

Faramir sentit ses bonnes résolutions s'effriter et il essaya de ne pas craquer devant la peine que son frère éprouvait. Boromir avait l'air de beaucoup souffrir.

-Je…Je suis désolé Boromir mais je ne peux rien te dire…

Boromir laissa alors s'échapper le bras de son frère qu'il retenait prisonnier jusque là et fit quelques pas en arrière.

-Je ne peux te forcer à me dire ce qui t'ennuie petit frère. Alors tu peux t'en aller…

Jamais Faramir n'avait entendu une telle souffrance dans la voix d'une personne et il commit alors l'erreur de regarder son frère droit dans les yeux. Les yeux verts de ce dernier étaient remplis de peine et le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

Alors, sans réfléchir, Faramir se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

-Pardon Boromir, excuse-moi, je suis désolé…

Et il commença à pleurer.

Soudain, il sentit son frère jusqu'à présent passif, l'enlacer à son tour et lui murmurer des paroles d'apaisement.

Quand Faramir se fut calmé, Boromir leva la main droite et la posant sur le visage de son frère, il le força à le regarder. Puis de son pouce, il effleura gentiment les yeux de ce dernier pour en chasser les larmes.

-Te sens-tu maintenant capable de me dire ce qui te préoccupe petit frère ? Je suis sûr qu'à nous deux, nous pourrons trouver une solution…

Le cœur de Faramir qui s'était emballé au contact de la main de son frère, tripla de cadence en entendant les mots si tendres et remplis d'affection. Et le jeune homme perdit alors tout contrôle sur ses émotions.

Il murmura alors doucement :

-Je t'aime Boromir.

Et sans laisser à ce dernier le temps de réfléchir, il attira la belle tête blonde et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

Faramir était au paradis. Les lèvres de son frère étaient si douces…

Soudain, un coup de tonnerre le fit redescendre sur terre et il se rendit compte à sa grande horreur qu'il était en train d'embrasser Boromir. Il s'écarta alors violemment de lui et osant à peine lever la tête, il croisa alors le regard complètement choqué de son frère.

Faramir sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Maintenant, Boromir allait le haïr et le mépriser.

Ne supportant pas de voir le regard de dégoût qui devait certainement orner le visage de ce dernier, Faramir murmura un je suis désolé étranglé et s'enfuit en courant.

Perdu dans sa peine, il n'entendit pas les cris de son frère lui demandant de s'arrêter et de revenir pour qu'ils discutent.

Il arriva hors d'haleine dans sa chambre et plaça une chaise devant la porte pour coincer celle-ci et faire en sorte que personne, et surtout pas son frère, ne puisse entrer.

Et une fois ceci fait, il se jeta sur son lit.

_Je suis stupide, stupide, stupide. A cause de ma faiblesse, maintenant il me déteste. Mais pourquoi ais-je fait ça…J'aurais du m'enfuir tout de suite en le voyant mais j'ai été trop faible et voilà le résultat. J'ai perdu la seule chose de valeur à mes yeux et jamais cela ne se retrouvera. Car même si un jour Boromir me pardonne, il n'y aura jamais plus cette tendre complicité qui existait. Il n'osera jamais plus s'approcher de moi comme avant et cette distance va me tuer. Oh je me déteste…_

Faramir se retourna sur le dos et fixa son plafond.

_J'ai tellement mal…Je veux que cette agonie s'arrête. Et il n'y a qu'une solution pour ça. Et comme ça, je n'embêterais plus père avec ma présence et Boromir ne sera plus mal à l'aise quand il me verra. Oui, c'est la seule solution…_

Son visage se ferma alors sous l'effet de sa farouche détermination et il se leva pour prendre son épée. Il la caressa doucement quelques instants l'air pensif.

-Non, je ne dois pas hésiter.

Faramir retourna alors sur son lit et d'un coup sec, il se trancha les veines.

Un pâle sourire vient jouer sur ses lèvres et il murmura :

-C'est mieux comme ça. Adieu mon seul et unique amour.

Faramir regarda comme hypnotisé le sang qui coulait de ses poignets et se sentit devenir de plus en plus faible.

Il s'allongea alors et ferma les yeux. Et perdit conscience rapidement.

Quand Faramir se réveilla après ce qui lui sembla être des années plus tard, il mit un moment à ce que ses yeux s'ajustent à la lumière éblouissante. Puis, il regarda autour de lui et réprima un cri de désespoir en voyant qu'il était dans l'aile de la citadelle réservé aux malades et que celle-ci était actuellement vide.

Il avait échoué dans sa tentative de suicide

Décidément, il ne faisait jamais rien de bien.

Il regarda ses poignets bandés et soupira. Peut-être que s'il se levait maintenant, il arriverait à s'échapper et pourrait alors recommencer.

Faramir commençait à se redresser quand une voix sèche l'interrompit.

-N'y pense même pas.

Le jeune homme ferma brièvement les yeux de désespoir en reconnaissant la voix de son frère qui venait d'arriver. La seule personne qu'il aurait voulu éviter, les récents événements étant encore trop présents dans sa mémoire.

Sans un mot, Faramir se rallongea et ferma les yeux.

-Je vois que tu es réveillé. Mais tu dois encore te reposer. Je vais aller dire à père que tu as repris connaissance. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ai pas raconté ta tentative de suicide. Je lui ai simplement dit que tu t'étais blessé en t'entraînant. Je te laisse et quand tu iras mieux, nous parlerons.

Et sur ces mots remplis de colère contenue, Boromir quitta la pièce laissant un Faramir complètement paniqué.

Pour Faramir, les journées passèrent très vite et le jour qu'il redoutait le plus arriva enfin. Le jeune homme aurait tout donné pour éviter de quitter l'aile médicale mais il n'avait pas le choix. Et c'est le cœur lourd qu'il sortit en espérant très fort que Boromir ne serait pas là pour l'accueillir.

Mais les Dieux ne devaient pas l'écouter ce jour là et bientôt, il aperçut la haute silhouette de son frère arrivant à sa rencontre.

Sachant son destin scellé et ne voulant pas retarder indéfiniment l'inévitable, Faramir se résigna.

-Viens avec moi dans les jardins, nous serons plus tranquilles pour parler, dit Boromir d'une voix calme mais Faramir qui le connaissait bien, sentit bien qu'il se contenait.

Ne se faisant pas confiance, Faramir hocha légèrement la tête et sans un mot, les deux frères se dirigèrent vers les jardins de l'intendant.

_Quelle ironie. C'est là que je découvre mes sentiments pour lui et c'est là qu'il va me rejeter. Pourquoi m'a t'il sauvé, je ne comprends pas…D'après ce que m'a dit le guérisseur, c'est Boromir qui a défoncé la porte et qui m'a emmené d'urgences me faire soigner. Il aurait dû me laisser mourir, cela aurait été bien mieux pour tout le monde…_

Faramir interrompit ses pensées quand ils entrèrent dans les jardins. Son frère s'arrêta et il se raidit. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion, ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Boromir se retourna vers lui et s'approchant de son frère, il le gifla violemment.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça, cria t'il.

Faramir posa la main sur sa joue et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. C'était la première fois que son frère levait la main sur lui et même s'il savait que depuis sa confession Boromir devait le mépriser, il ne s 'attendait pas à ce geste. Il baissa la tête.

Et sentit soudain son frère poser les mains sur son visage pour le relever doucement.

Faramir tressaillit, s'attendant à recevoir un autre coup.

-Pardon petit frère pour cette gifle mais si tu savais combien j'ai eu peur en te voyant baigner dans ton sang et si tu savais combien je t'en ai voulu pour avoir osé commettre ce geste de folie…

La voix de Boromir était devenue tendre et Faramir le regarda étonné.

-Je…Je ne comprends pas, avoua t'il d'une petite voix.

-Oh Faramir, tu es si innocent…Viens, je vais t'expliquer. Et lui prenant la main, Boromir l'entraîna contre un arbre où ils s'assirent tous les deux.

Faramir était complètement perdu par ce cours des événements qu'il n'avait pas du tout prévu et Boromir dut sentir sa confusion car il se hâta de reprendre la parole.

-Quand tu m'as embrassé l'autre jour, j'avoue que j'ai été choqué car je ne m'y attendais pas. Et quand j'ai enfin retrouvé mes esprits, tu t'étais déjà enfui. J'ai voulu te rattraper mais tu t'étais enfermé dans ta chambre. Et quand j'ai enfin réussi à rentrer après avoir défoncé la porte, je t'ai vu couvert de sang et j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Comment as-tu pu oser me faire ça Faramir ?

La voix de Boromir monta d'un cran.

-Ne sais-tu pas que tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie et que si tu décédais, je n'aurais plus qu'à mettre fin à mes jours tellement la vie n'aurait plus de sens à mes yeux…

_-_Mais alors tu ne me détestes pas, murmura Faramir d'une petite voix pleine d'espoir.

Boromir le prit alors dans ses bras et le serra fort.

-Jamais je ne pourrais te détester petit frère. Quoi que tu fasses…

Faramir laissa alors s'échapper un cri de joie.

-Je suis tellement heureux. Je croyais qu'après ce que je t'avais dit, tu allais me mépriser et c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu me tuer car je savais que je ne pourrais pas vivre dans un monde où tu me haïrais.

Pour toute réponse, Boromir serra son frère plus fort contre lui et Faramir savoura pleinement le bonheur d'être dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

-Dis-moi Faramir, demanda soudain Boromir interrompant par la même le confortable silence, est-ce à cause des sentiments que tu as pour moi que tu m'as évité ces derniers temps ?

-Oui. Je pensais qu'en t'évitant, ils disparaîtraient ou qu'au mieux, je réussirais à suffisamment les maîtriser pour ne pas me trahir devant toi. Mais comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas réussi.

-Tu aurais du venir m'en parler petit frère car cela nous aurait évité bien du tracas.

Faramir regarda son frère en fronçant les sourcils et Boromir le regarda tendrement.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi j'avais passé ces derniers mois des semaines entières à patrouiller aux frontières du Gondor ?

-Non, enfin si mais je pensais que tu voulais tout simplement éliminer toute menace ennemie.

-Il y a de ça oui mais ce n'est pas la principale raison. C'est surtout car je voulais m'éloigner au maximum de toi petit frère.

Faramir eut une expression blessée dans le regard et Boromir se hâta de le rassurer.

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à éprouver des sentiments pour un membre de ton propre sang.

Faramir tressaillit et sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

-Depuis que tu es né petit frère, je t'aime. Mais ces derniers temps, j'ai commencé à faire des rêves d'un genre un peu particulier dans lequel tu tenais le rôle majeur et c'est là que j'ai compris que mes sentiments pour toi avaient changé et que oui je t'aimais toujours mais qu'en plus, j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. Je savais que tu ne réciprociterais jamais ces sentiments alors c'est pour ça que je suis parti loin de toi. Pour essayer de les oublier. Et comme ils ne partaient pas, j'ai appris à vivre avec. Lorsque tu m'as embrassé l'autre jour, je ne pouvais imaginer que ce que mon cœur désirait le plus était enfin arrivé. C'est pour ça que j'étais sous le choc. Car je ne pouvais pas croire que je pouvais être aussi chanceux.

Faramir ne pouvait pas croire ce que son frère venait de lui dire.

-Tu…Tu es vraiment amoureux de moi ?

-Oui mon amour, répondit tendrement Boromir. Et nous avons été bien stupides tous les deux en voulant oublier ce que nous ressentions. Si nous avions été plus courageux, nous n'aurions pas souffert autant l'un de l'autre et nous aurions pu être heureux beaucoup plus tôt. Mais je ne regrette rien car tous ces événements m'ont amené ton amour et c'est tout ce qui compte. Mais promets-moi une chose. Ne refais jamais ce que tu as fait avec cette épée car mon cœur a failli s'arrêter de battre en croyant que je t'avais perdu. Je t'aime trop Faramir pour vivre dans un monde où tu n'es pas.

-Je te le promets Boromir. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de me suicider désormais puisque je sais que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime, lui répondit doucement Faramir qui sentait qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

-Si ce n'est plus petit frère.

-Ca j'en doute.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, l'œil taquin avant de se lever doucement.

-Je t'aime à la folie Boromir et je sais que ça durera toute ma vie.

-Et même après j'en suis certain, lui répondit son frère dans un souffle.

Le sourire de Faramir disparut quand il vit le désir dans l'œil de son frère et il rougit.

-Boromir, je n'ai jamais…Enfin, tu vois, je n'ai aucune expérience…

-Je sais et j'en suis ravi. Car cela veut dire que personne ne t'a jamais touché et que je serais le premier à découvrir ton corps et à t'aimer. Et rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir. Tu es à moi petit frère et jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un d'autre te toucher.

-Oui Boromir, tu seras le seul à jamais…

Boromir pencha légèrement la tête vers son frère et murmura sérieusement:

-Père ne doit jamais savoir. S'il le savait, je n'ose imaginer sa réaction.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'en saura rien. Nous sommes déjà très proches de toute façon et cette nouvelle relation ne changera rien à notre façon d'être. Maintenant embrasse-moi…

Boromir ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps.

Et quand il posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles de son frère pour leur réel premier baiser, chacun sentit au fond que lui que même si la société condamnait ce genre de relations, pour eux, c'était comme s'ils venaient enfin de trouver leur âme sœur, l'autre moitié d'eux-mêmes.

Ils étaient maintenant complets.

Boromir était inquiet.

En effet, Denethor venait de le convoquer dans ses appartements au lieu de la grande salle du trône qui servait normalement aux réunions et cela le troublait.

Pourquoi son père voulait-il le voir dans cet endroit ?

Boromir n'osait imaginer que Denethor avait découvert sa relation avec Faramir.

Les deux frères avaient été très prudents et hormis quelques baisers volés et leur serment d'amour renouvelé, il ne s'était rien passé. Donc leur père ne pouvait avoir eu vent de leur amour. Mais si justement il était au courant et donc voulait le voir à cause de ça ? Pourtant, tentait de se convaincre Boromir, s'il avait su, il aurait tout de suite fait convoquer Faramir pour l'emprisonner, le bannir ou pire encore. Au lieu de ça, son frère était en train d'étudier avec son tuteur dans la bibliothèque. Alors ?

Boromir arriva devant les appartements de Denethor et tentant de calmer son cœur qui s'était emballé à cause de l'inquiétude, il frappa et entra.

L'intendant était à son bureau et lisait des papiers quand son fils entra.

-Ah Boromir, te voilà enfin, dit-il en lui souriant.

Ce dernier réprima une bouffée de haine contre l'homme qui faisait tellement souffrir son petit frère bien-aimé et répondit d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre.

-Vous vouliez me voir père ?

-En effet. Dès cet après-midi, je dois partir quelques jours en voyage. Et je voudrais que pendant mon absence, tu assures l'intendance du Gondor.

Boromir était surpris car son père ne quittait que très rarement la citadelle.

-Vous partez ? Pourquoi ?

-Notre peuple a peur Boromir de la menace orque qui gronde de plus en plus. Je sais que tu fais de nombreuses patrouilles et que le Gondor ne risque rien pour l'instant. Mais le peuple a besoin d'être rassuré. Et s'il me voit, il comprendra qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Si moi je peux voyager sans risques, alors le Gondor est sauf.

-D'accord, je comprends.

-Je ne serais parti que très peu de temps mais s'il se passe quelque chose, tu sauras régler le problème. Pas comme ce faible de Faramir.

Le nom de son frère fut dit avec un mépris évident et Boromir serra les poings de colère.

-Tu peux disposer.

Boromir, ne se faisant pas confiance pour garder son calme s'il ouvrait la bouche, hocha la tête et quitta la pièce silencieusement.

Une fois sorti, il laissa échapper un long soupir pour essayer de calmer sa rage et maudit Denethor pour son mépris et sa méchanceté contre quelqu'un de si doux que Faramir.

En tous cas, il était plutôt soulagé que ce ne soit que pour l'avertir de son départ que son père l'ait fait venir et un grand poids venait de se lever de ses épaules.

Soudain, il songea que Denethor parti, Faramir et lui allaient être enfin seuls à la citadelle avec personne pour les déranger et un tendre sourire vint éclairer son visage. Avec ces quelques jours de liberté que leur père leur offrait gracieusement sans le savoir, ils allaient être enfin libre de pouvoir s'aimer librement sans risque que ce dernier ne les surprenne. Et pour Boromir, cette perspective était plus qu'alléchante. Car enfin, il allait pouvoir aimer Faramir dans tous les sens du terme que cela pouvait évoquer et pouvoir ainsi mettre fin à la frustration que lui laissait toujours les baisers de son frère. Non pas qu'il se plaignait de ces derniers car les baisers de Faramir étaient pour lui plus doux que de l'ambroisie mais il était un homme et il voulait plus. Et il savait que son frère était tout aussi impatient que lui. Ce n'était que la peur d'être découvert qui les avait retenus mais là, avec leur père parti, ils allaient enfin pouvoir se découvrir. Et à l'idée d'aimer enfin Faramir, Boromir sentit son pantalon devenir plus étroit et il remua inconfortablement.

Il caressa un instant l'idée d'aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son frère puis se ravisa. Il allait lui faire la surprise et leur première nuit serait mémorable. Et c'est en chantonnant légèrement, ce qui fit soulever des sourcils à certains serviteurs, qu'il commença à se diriger vers sa chambre pour planifier la nuit la plus importante de sa vie.

L'après-midi vit partit Denethor qui ne prit même pas la peine de saluer ses deux fils et pour Boromir c'était mieux ainsi car comme ça, Faramir restait encore plus longtemps dans l'ignorance de sa surprise.

La journée passa vite et Minas Tirith vit la nuit tomber sur ses remparts.

Faramir était plus que perplexe. Son père et son frère ne s'étaient pas montrés pour dîner et il avait dû manger seul. Ne pas voir Denethor ne l'avait pas dérangé mais il avait été triste de ne pas voir son Boromir et même s'il supposait que ce n'était pas intentionnel de sa part car leur père avait certainement du le retenir pour une raison particulière, il avait quand même été déçu. Enfin, il espérait quand même pouvoir le voir après le repas.

Il termina rapidement de manger et se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère.

Faramir y arriva rapidement et frappa.

Il entendit la voix de velours de son frère lui disant d'entrer, poussa la porte et s'arrêta net devant le spectacle s'offrant à ses yeux.

Les rideaux de la chambre de son frère étaient tirés et la pièce était illuminée par des dizaines de petites bougies conférant ainsi à l'endroit une atmosphère intime et romantique.

Faramir fit quelques pas, regardant tout autour de lui. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi instaurer cette atmosphère de séduction alors que son frère savait parfaitement qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire par crainte de voir arriver Denethor qui pouvait avoir envie de parler à son fils aîné.

-Ca ta plaît ? Murmura soudain une voix douce derrière lui.

Faramir sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à son frère.

-Bien sûr que ça me plaît. C'est très romantique. Mais Père…

Boromir lui posa la main sur les lèvres.

-Père est parti cet après-midi en voyage et il ne rentrera que dans quelques jours.

-Alors cela veut dire que…

-Oui petit frère, tu as bien compris. Avec père parti, nous sommes enfin seuls toi et moi. Nous sommes enfin libres de nous aimer sans qu'il nous surprenne.

-Oh je suis tellement heureux.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent alors tendrement, n'osant croire qu'ils allaient enfin avoir la possibilité de s'aimer.

-Je t'aime Boromir.

-Je t'aime aussi Faramir. Tellement…

Ce dernier lui sourit et s'avança plus près de son frère. Il mit alors les mains sur sa nuque et approchant la belle tête blonde, il s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Tout en entrouvrant ses lèvres, Boromir posa les mains sur la taille de son frère et l'attira près de lui pour réduire l'espace entre leurs deux corps.

Leur baiser chaste au départ devient peu à peu passionné et bientôt, leurs langues commencèrent à danser un ballet effréné.

Les deux hommes étaient au paradis et quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, leur désir de l'autre était plus que palpable.

Boromir sourit tendrement à son petit frère et lui demanda silencieusement la permission d'aller plus loin. Ce que Faramir lui accorda sans aucun problème.

Alors Boromir lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers ce lit où les deux hommes allaient enfinpouvoir s'aimer librement.

Boromir venait à peine de quitter le corps chaud et étroit de son frère qu'il l'enlaçait doucement.

Faramir ne se fit pas prier et enlaça son frère à son tour en posant la tête sur le cœur de ce dernier.

-Je t'aime Boromir.

-Je t'aime aussi Faramir, répondit Boromir en caressant les cheveux de son frère.

-Je n'oublierais jamais cette expérience. Jamais je n'ai été aussi heureux. Dis Boromir, comment quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux et profond que ce que nous venons de vivre peut-il être considéré comme mal ?

Boromir resserra les bras autour de son frère.

-Je ne sais pas petit frère. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aime et que je ferais toujours tout pour garder notre bonheur. Que tu sois mon frère n'est que secondaire. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que je t'aime à la folie et que jamais rien ni personne ne pourra changer mes sentiments.

-Oui, rien ni personne ne pourra venir entre nous…

La voix de Faramir était ensommeillée et Boromir sourit.

-Dors petit frère.

-Tu seras là à mon réveil ?

La voix de Faramir était légèrement inquiète.

-Je serais toujours là.

Rassuré, Faramir ferma les yeux et bientôt, son souffle se fit régulier.

Boromir passa de longues minutes à regarder le visage endormi de l'homme qu'il aimait et effleurant son front d'un doux baiser, il murmura :

-Fais de beaux rêves mon ange.

Puis, à son tour, il ferma les yeux et s'en alla rejoindre son amour au pays des rêves.

Depuis cette nuit où pour la première fois leurs deux corps s'étaient unis, Faramir était sur un petit nuage. Il se considérait comme l'homme le plus chanceux du monde pour être aimé par quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux que son frère et n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. Et même les remarques cruelles de Denethor qui était rentré quelques jours après n'avaient pu altérer cet état d'esprit. Bien sûr, avec leur père de retour dans la cité blanche, les deux frères n'avaient pas pu renouveler l'expérience mais Faramir ne s'en faisait pas. Denethor repartirait bien un jour en voyage. Il suffisait simplement d'être patients. Alors, en attendant, le jeune homme se contentait de ses souvenirs de LA nuit et de baisers fugaces.

Ce matin là, Denethor ayant requis la présence de Boromir dans ses appartements, Faramir se retrouvait seul, n'ayant pas de leçons prévues. N'ayant pas envie de s'entraîner, il décida d'aller lire dans les jardins. Il s'y dirigeait tranquillement quand il se sentit soudain attiré dans un coin sombre de la citadelle.

Son cri de surprise fut vite étouffé quand des lèvres chaudes et humides se posèrent sur les siennes. Reconnaissant son frère, Faramir laissa tomber son livre et posa les mains sur la taille de ce dernier pour l'approcher plus près de lui. Puis, il commença à répondre avec ferveur.

Faute d'oxygène, les deux frères se séparèrent à regrets et Boromir posant le front sur celui de son frère, le regarda avec joie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Boromir ? Tu me parais bien joyeux…

-Tu ne devineras jamais ce que père vient de m'avancer. Il repart en voyage cet après-midi !

Faramir ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Boromir lui sourit alors tendrement.

-Tu as bien entendu petit frère. Père repart pour quelques jours et nous allons être de nouveau seuls à la citadelle.

Faramir poussa un cri de joie et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son frère tout en le serrant fort contre lui.

-Oh, je suis tellement heureux…Murmura t'il.

-Moi aussi Faramir, tu ne peux pas imaginer. La nuit que nous avons passée était merveilleuse mais être à tes côtés chaque jour et ne pas être capable de te toucher après avoir connu les délices de ton corps est une véritable torture. Et j'attends avec impatience ce soir pour t'aimer à nouveau…

La voix de Boromir était rauque et Faramir leva la tête. Il croisa les yeux verts de son frère qui étaient emplis de désir pour lui et sentit son sexe se durcir.

-Boromir, dit-il dans un souffle.

Ce dernier lui sourit et lui effleura les lèvres d'un tendre baiser avant de s'écarter de lui.

-Je vais y aller. Père m'a demandé de faire de faire certaines choses pour lui avant son départ et si je reste là, je ne serais pas capable de me contenir. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Faramir aperçut alors le bosse au niveau de l'entre jambe de son frère et rougit.

Boromir s'en aperçut.

-Et oui petit frère. C'est l'effet que tu me fais.

Il effleura à nouveau les lèvres de son frère.

-J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir. Je t'aime.

Et en un instant, Boromir avait disparu.

Resté seul, Faramir fit glisser sa main sur ses lèvres où il pouvait encore sentir la douce pression des baisers de son frère et murmura :

-Moi aussi j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir. Je t'aime Boromir.

Il se pencha pour ramasser son livre et tout en se forçant à penser à des choses non excitantes pour faire disparaître son érection, il reprit son chemin initial vers les jardins.

Comme annoncé, Denethor quitta la citadelle l'après-midi, laissant ses deux fils impatients d'être au soir pour enfin être libres de s'aimer à nouveau.

Enfin, le moment tant attendu arriva.

Les deux frères se retrouvaient enfin.

La nuit fut passionnée et remplie d'amour et de tendresse et quand Boromir le pénétra, Faramir eut l'impression d'être au paradis.

Son frère venait de se retirer, après avoir jouit en lui, et était en train de parsemer son visage de baisers légers quand ils entendirent la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir avec fracas.

Les deux frères sursautèrent et pâlirent en voyant qui venait d'entrer.

C'était Denethor.

Le visage de ce dernier se déforma sous l'effet de la colère, du mépris, de la haine et du dégoût en voyant ses deux fils nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre en train de s'embrasser.

-Je suis rentré plus tôt que prévu et qu'est-ce que je découvre en voulant parler à mon fils aîné ? J'aurais du m'en douter. Habillez-vous et rejoignez-moi dans ma chambre.

Et sans autre mot, il disparut laissant Boromir et Faramir tétanisés par ce qui venait de se passer.

-Tout ira bien, commença à dire Boromir avant d'être interrompu par son frère.

-Je te remercie de l'intention mais ne dis pas des choses que tu sais ne pas être vraies…

Boromir baissa la tête et les deux frères s'habillèrent en silence.

Dès qu'ils furent plus présentables, ils se dirigèrent toujours en silence vers la chambre de leur père. Mais avant de frapper, Boromir prit la main de son frère et la portant à ses lèvres, il l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer mais sache que mon amour pour toi ne faiblira jamais. Je t'aime pour toujours.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit Faramir en lui souriant doucement en retour.

Puis chacun puisant dans la force de leur amour pour l'autre, les deux frères se préparèrent à affronter leur père.

Boromir frappa et la voix sèche de Denethor leur ordonnant d'entrer, ils poussèrent la porte.

Leur père était à son bureau et quand il les vit, son visage se déforma à nouveau sous l'effet du dégoût.

Boromir, qui était entré le premier, s'arrêta devant le bureau et Faramir vient se placer à ses côtés. Ce dernier était terrorisé. Mais pour son frère, il décida d'être fort. Il réprima ses larmes et redressant les épaules, il releva la tête.

Denethor se leva et s'approcha de Boromir.

-Ah mon fils chéri. Je sais très bien que ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure n'est pas ta faute. C'est certainement ton frère qui t'entraîné là dedans, te forçant à faire quelque chose que tu ne voulais certainement pas faire. Je sais très bien que jamais tu ne serais consentant à un acte aussi méprisable.

Il se tourna vers Faramir.

-Tu me dégoûtes, cracha t'il.

Et levant la main droite, il le gifla violemment.

Sous la violence du geste, le jeune homme chancela et tomba par terre.

Boromir faillit se jeter sur son père pour le tuer mais préféra d'abord s'occuper de son petit frère. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

-Faramir ?

Ce dernier leva la tête et Boromir sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant la joue rouge de son frère et les yeux brillants de larmes retenues de ce dernier. Mais c'est en voyant le sang qui perlait à la bouche de Faramir que Boromir sentit ses envies de parricide revenir en force.

Il se releva et se força à garder son calme.

-Vous n'auriez pas du faire cela père. Ce n'est pas la faute de Faramir. C'est la mienne. C'est moi qui l'ait forcé à faire cet acte méprisable.

-Non, commença à protester faiblement Faramir en essayant de se redresser.

Mais Boromir lui fit signe de se taire.

-S'il y a quelqu'un que vous devez punir, c'est moi. Mais Faramir n'a rien à voir là dedans.

Faramir, qui était complètement debout à présent, s'approcha de son frère.

-Oh non Boromir. Tu ne vas pas prendre le blâme tout seul pour me protéger, dit-il en posant la main sur le bras de son frère.

Boromir regarda la main de son frère sur son bras mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quelque chose, la voix furieuse de leur père les interrompit.

-Ca suffit tous les deux. Je ne veux plus vous entendre. Gardes !

Deux soldats entrèrent alors dans la chambre.

-Emmenez Faramir aux cachots. Il y restera jusqu'à ce que je décide de le faire sortir. J'espère que ce séjour forcé te fera réfléchir sur les conséquences de tes actes, termina t'il en regardant son fils avec mépris. Emmenez-le.

Les deux gardes commencèrent à s'approcher de Faramir mais Boromir s'interposa.

-Je ne vous laisserais pas faire, gronda t'il. Jamais vous ne le toucherez.

-Si tu ne veux pas que j'aggrave la sentence de ton frère, je te conseille de le laisser partir, dit alors Denethor d'une voix froide.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, Boromir s'écarta mais se jura de tout faire pour délivrer rapidement son petit frère.

Et alors que les gardes emmenaient ce dernier, Boromir cria :

-Je t'aime Faramir. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Ce dernier le regarda à travers ses larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler en entendant sa sentence.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles que Faramir fut emmené hors de la chambre.

Boromir sentit alors un grand froid l'envahir et ferma les yeux de désespoir.

-Faramir…Murmura t'il douloureusement.

La voix sèche de son père le fit revenir à la réalité.

-Je vois que ton frère t'a contaminé plus que je ne le croyais. Tu resteras dans tes quartiers Boromir, jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes à la raison. Et quand tu auras retrouvé tes esprits, tu feras une annonce publique dans laquelle tu désavoueras ton frère. Avec ce que tu as dit devant les gardes, je ne peux plus étouffer l'affaire. Mais avec ton annonce, ta réputation sera au moins sauvée.

-Et pour Faramir?

Boromir bouillait intérieurement de rage et de haine contre son père mais il se força à ne montrer aucun sentiment. Il se devait d'être dans les bonnes grâces de Denethor s'il voulait sauver son frère.

-Va dans ta chambre.

Boromir sut qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de son père ce soir et sans un mot, il sortit et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Une fois arrivé, il s'approcha du lit et le regarda fixement. Dire qu'il y a à peine quelques heures, lui et son frère s'étaient aimés si librement. Comme cela lui paraissait loin…

Il s'allongea et prit dans ses mains les draps qu'il approcha de ses narines. Il ferma les yeux en respirant pleinement l'odeur encore présente de son frère et de leur nuit de passion.

Boromir s'endormit en se jurant que jamais il ne renoncerait à son amour pour son frère.

Les jours passèrent.

Boromir était confiné dans sa chambre. Il avait bien essayé de sortir mais Denethor avait pris toutes ses précautions pour ne pas qu'il aille voir son frère et avait placé un garde devant la porte.

Boromir avait bien essayé d'amadouer ce dernier pour qu'il le laisse sortir mais l'homme était un soldat attaché à la garde de Denethor et il ne se laissa pas fléchir. Sur le coup, Boromir avait failli le tuer à mains nues. Il était si inquiet pour son petit frère. Il espérait au moins qu'en tant que fils de l'intendant, il était quand même un minimum bien traité. Mais il ne pouvait qu'espérer. Et cette ignorance le rendait fou d'inquiétude. Et le garde à l'extérieur ne voulant pas le renseigner sur l'état de son frère n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Après ce qui lui sembla être deux longues semaines, Boromir, qui faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre en pensant à Faramir, entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et vit son père entrer.

Les yeux de Boromir se rétrécirent dangereusement.

Denethor prit la parole.

-Cela fait deux semaines Boromir. Tu as eu le temps de reprendre tes esprits et de comprendre que ce à quoi ton frère t'a forcé est mal et condamnable par l'Eglise. Comme je le pensais, le peuple est au courant de ce qui s'est passé. Je veux donc que tu fasses une déclaration. Le peuple est rassemblé et attend.

Jamais Boromir ne renierait ses sentiments pour son frère. Mais il fit semblant d'acquiescer. Avec cette sortie, il aurait peut-être une chance d'en savoir plus sur l'état de Faramir et il n'osait pas trop se faire de faux espoirs, mais peut-être même le verrait-il.

Denethor eut un sourire satisfait.

-Parfait. Allons-y.

Denethor sortit de la chambre, Boromir sur ses talons et escortés par le garde qui le surveillait toujours de peur qu'il ne s'échappe ou ne commette un acte répréhensible, ils gagnèrent la cour de Minas Tirith.

En chemin, Denethor s'adressa à son fils.

-J'ai décidé du châtiment de Faramir. Pour le grave pêché qu'il a commis, la seule sentence possible est la mort. Il sera exécuté juste après ton annonce.

Boromir, en entendant ces mots, sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre devant la peine qu'il ressentit. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait avoir entendu correctement. Son frère bien-aimé n'allait quand même pas être exécuté…Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler son désespoir. Il se sentait si frustré devant cette situation devant laquelle il ne pouvait rien faire. Il s'était juré de protéger son frère et il avait échoué.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les trois hommes étaient arrivés dans la cour de la citadelle où le peuple était rassemblé.

En voyant Boromir, le peuple commença à crier des mots d'encouragements pour la pauvre victime qu'il était et Boromir serra les poings de colère.

Soudain, l'attention du peuple se détourna de lui et des mots de haine se mirent à fuser.

Boromir tourna la tête pour voir ce qui avait attiré l'attention du peuple et son cœur faillit manquer un battement.

Devant lui, venait d'apparaître son frère.

-Faramir, murmura t'il d'une voix étranglée.

En entendant son nom, ce dernier leva la tête et Boromir eut alors pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, une vision de son petit frère chéri. Et il réprima un cri de rage.

Faramir avait les vêtements déchirés par les nombreux coups de fouets qu'il avait reçus et son corps n'était plus que plaies rouges. Celles-ci n'avaient pas été soignées et on pouvait clairement apercevoir que certaines s'étaient violemment infectées. Ses cheveux étaient sales et emmêlés son visage était couvert de bleus se toutes les couleurs. Il se tenait à peine debout et lorsque les gardes qui l'accompagnèrent commencèrent à le traîner, Boromir s'aperçut avec horreur que son frère n'avait plus que la peau sur les os.

Malgré tout, en voyant son frère, le visage de Faramir s'éclaira et ses yeux se mirent à briller devant sa joie.

Boromir sut alors ce qui lui restait à faire.

Et d'un coup, il se sentit serein, en paix avec lui-même.

Il s'approcha du peuple et ce dernier se tut .

-Je sais ce que vous voulez que je dise. Mais jamais je ne pourrais renier mon frère. Je sais que c'est mal d'aimer une personne de son propre sang mais je ne peux nier mes sentiments. J'aime Faramir plus que ma propre vie. Et jamais je ne renoncerais à lui et à notre amour.

Le peuple se mit à hurler sa colère.

Alors Denethor parla :

-Je n'ai plus de fils. Emmenez-le aux cachots. Il sera exécuté cet après-midi avec son frère.

Et sans un mot ou un regard pour Boromir, il se détourna.

Les gardes emmenèrent alors Boromir dans les cachots et quand ce dernier passa devant Faramir qui avait regardé toute la scène les larmes aux yeux, il murmura :

-Je t'aime Faramir.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que déjà les gardes l'emmenaient. Il fut jeté dans un cachot. Il allait mourir mais cela n'avait pas d'importance car il serait avec son frère. Et ils ne seraient plus jamais séparés.

Boromir pensait à son frère quand la porter du cachot s'ouvrit et qu'un garde entra.

-C'est l'heure.

Boromir se leva et suivit docilement le garde, attendant avec impatience de revoir son frère.

Et fronça les sourcils quand il s'aperçut qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers l'endroit habituel des exécutions.

-Où va t'on ?

-L'exécution aura lieu à Osgiliath, lui répondit de mauvaise grâce le garde.

_Ainsi nous allons être exécutés à Osgiliath. Père ne veut certainement pas ternir sa précieuse Minas Tirith…Je me demande s'il sera là. Je suis sûr que non. Il ne s'abaissera pas à ça. Mais j'y pense, sans ses deux fils, il va devoir trouver un nouvel héritier. Je plains la pauvre femme…_

-Lord Denethor n'assistera pas à votre exécution. Quant à votre frère, il est déjà là bas.

Satisfait des réponses, Boromir redevint silencieux et les deux hommes marchèrent en silence vers la cité d'Osgiliath.

Quand ils arrivèrent en vu, le cœur de Boromir s'accéléra sous la joie de revoir son frère.

Et finalement, ils entrèrent dans la cour.

Celle-ci était vide à part en son centre deux billots et deux hommes masqués avec une hache à la main, un prêtre à leurs côtés.

Boromir, qui n'était même pas étonné de l'absence de monde vu que son père avait du interdire qu'on assiste à leur exécution, commença à chercher son frère des yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement en le voyant de dos, près d'un garde.

Sentant sa présence, Faramir se retourna et à la vue de son frère, son pauvre visage s'éclaira.

Boromir fit quelques pas vers lui et Faramir fit de même.

Les gardes les laissèrent faire, sentant qu'il n'y avait pas de risque à ce qu'ils s'échappent.

-Faramir…

-Boromir...

Les deux frères se regardèrent pendant un long moment puis Boromir enlaça doucement son frère en veillant à ne pas appuyer sur ses blessures.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, n'en ayant pas besoin. Cette étreinte à elle seule témoignait de tout leur amour.

Un garde les fit se séparer.

-C'est le moment.

Les deux frères furent alors entraînés vers les billots.

Mais avant que sa tête ne soit posée, Boromir s'adressa une dernière fois à son frère.

-Je t'aime petit frère. Et je ne regrette rien des moments que nous avons partagés. Mon seul regret est ne pas avoir su te protéger…

-Moi aussi je t'aime Boromir et chaque moment passé avec toi aura été un moment merveilleux. Tu n'as pas de regrets à avoir me concernant. Moi aussi j'ai échoué à te protéger puisque tu es là sur ce billot. Alors si tu me pardonnes, je te pardonne aussi…

La voix de Faramir était pleine de tendresse et ses yeux étaient remplis d'amour.

Boromir lui sourit et ferma les yeux voulant conserver cette délicieuse vision de son frère. Puis sa tête fut posée sur le billot.

Il écouta d'une oreille distraite le prêtre qui demandait à Dieu de pardonner leurs pêchés puis sentit les hommes masqués s'approcher.

Et soudain, il cria :

-Attendez ! S'il vous plaît, tuez-nous ensemble.

Boromir ne voulait pas avoir à regarder son frère mourir devant ses yeux et il voulait éviter ce même spectacle à son frère.

Les hommes haussèrent les épaules.

-Comme vous voulez.

Boromir regarda une dernière fois son petit frère et murmura :

-je t'aime. Attends-moi de l'autre côté…

-Je t'aime aussi Boromir. Et je te trouverais…

Ce furent leurs derniers mots avant que les deux haches ne tombent et que leurs têtes ne se séparent de leur corps.

Le prêtre eut un sourire satisfait.

-Parfait. Je rentre à Minas Tirith dire que ces pêcheurs ont expié leur crime.

Et il s'en alla, accompagné des deux gardes.

Restés seuls, les deux bourreaux vérifièrent qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la cité et ramassèrent les têtes. Puis prenant les corps de Boromir et Faramir, ils placèrent le tout dans deux caisses en bois.

Le premier homme parla :

-Tu rentres à Minas Tirith et tu dis à l'intendant que ses deux fils ont été mis en terre dans un endroit quelconque. Il n'ira pas vérifier puisqu'il les a déshonorés. Quant à moi, j'emporte les caisses à Edoras.

Eowyn regarda avec tristesse les caisses contenant les corps de Faramir et de Boromir être amenés à Meduseld.

Depuis sa discussion avec Faramir, elle s'était sentie coupable de la peine qu'elle avait provoqué chez le jeune homme et avait alors décidé d'envoyer un de ses serviteurs à Minas Tirith pour surveiller discrètement le jeune homme et s'assurer ainsi de son bien-être. Et c'est ainsi que de loin, elle avait souffert avec lui et partagé sa joie quand son frère et lui étaient devenus plus proches.

Son cœur s'était brisé quand elle avait entendu parler de l'arrestation de Faramir et pressentant ce qui allait arriver, elle avait alors soudoyé les deux bourreaux pour qu'ils rapatrient discrètement les deux corps à Edoras. Ici au moins, ils auraient droit à un enterrement décent et ne seraient pas considérés comme de graves pêcheurs à cause de leur amour. Et puis, ils seraient ensemble. Elle y veillerait personnellement.

Eowyn remercia l'homme qui avait amené les caisses et appela quelques serviteurs.

-Enterrez-les à côté des autres tombes des rois. Et veillez à les enterrer côte à côte.

Un homme protesta.

-Mais ma lady, ce ne sont pas des rois et ils ne sont même pas du Rohan.

-Ca suffit. La voix d'Eowyn était sèche et n'admettait aucune discussion. Ce n'était peut-être pas des rois et ils n'étaient peut-être pas du Rohan mais ils en avaient le courage et la fierté. Ils ont été jusqu'au bout de leurs convictions et ils n'ont jamais flanché. Pour moi, ils méritent d'être enterrés ici. Et mon oncle est d'accord avec moi.

L'homme baissa la tête et s'en alla se mettre au travail.

Quelques heures plus tard, Eowyn regarda les deux monticules de terre et murmura :

-J'espère que vous êtes réunis et que vous êtes heureux…

Puis souriant légèrement, elle retourna à Meduseld.

Quelques jours plus tard, les deux tombes commencèrent à être parsemées de fleurs blanches.

Et curieusement, les simbelmynë, au lieu de pousser sur chaque tombe séparément, poussèrent sur les deux tombes. Comme si ces dernières n'en formaient qu'une seule. Comme si les fleurs voulaient les réunir même dans la mort.

-Faramir, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Boromir.

-Je suis si content de t'avoir retrouvé. Et jamais je ne te quitterais.

Pour toute réponse, Faramir embrassa doucement son frère.

Puis, rompant le baiser, il sourit malicieusement à Boromir.

-Et si on allait dans un endroit plus tranquille ?

-D'accord.

-Mais avant tu dois m'attraper !

Faramir commença à courir en riant.

Boromir commença à le poursuivre en riant lui aussi.

Et rapidement, les deux anges furent hors de vue.

On entendit bientôt plus au paradis que leur rire et leur joie d'être enfin réunis pour l'éternité.

Ensemble.


End file.
